


What To Do?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric and Montross are overgrown children, Jaster is too old for this, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jaster and his two lieutenants discuss what they should do for two particular exiles.





	What To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to OutcastTrip1995!

Jaster Mereel quietly stood back from his warriors, watching as a certain pair settled themselves a bit away from the group. “I know what you two are thinking.” Jaster said as his lieutenants joined him while Jaster leaned against a tree and watched the young pair. “We couldn’t just leave them there.”.

“I know that.” Cedric answers in that quiet way of his as Jaster glanced at the other man who slipped off his helmet and ran a hand back through the grizzled auburn hair. “Y’know I can be a bit testy when it comes to kids.”.

“They aren’t children. They’re adults, and they were raised in Death Watch.” Montross respond irritably as he glared at his elder brother while Jaster continued to watch the pair, it was strange seeing Kayla so gentle with another person. “It’s a danger having them both here, we both know Vizsla will come for the boy.”.

“Right, after he maimed and left the boy for dead.” Cedric snipped as he watched the young pair with a disapproving look. “In case you’ve forgotten, dear brother, our duty is to protect Mandalore. That includes exiles like those two.”.

“They’re traitors, Cedric.” Montross argued as he jerked his head at the pair. “You saw what that the boy did when Bralor got to close too close to him. How many times has the girl tried to kill Jaster?”.

“Right, a traumatized child is going to let a True near him after he was raised believing that we were the monsters and not lash out in fear. Gods forbid that he’d be so untrusting!” Cedric said as he let sarcasm slip into his tone, was Montross really that stupid? “And a few, why do you think I took the farmboy as my protege? See, this is why I miss Conrad! At least he knows how to use his brain!”.

“Cedric, how old are you again?” Jaster asked as the two slightly younger man to glare at him and attempt to swat the back of his head, which caused Jaster to dodge him.

“Ain’t my fault it’s true.” Cedric grumbled as he folded his arms and returned the glare to Montross.

“Uh-huh.” Jaster remarked as he nod at the kids. “Haven’t you an’ Sarna been talkin’ about havin’ another kid?”.

“More or less.”.

“Absolutely not! We are not letting those two anywhere near Clan Rau.” Montross snapped which caused his older brother to swat the back of his head. 

“‘Scuse me, who died and made you chieftain?” Cedric asked icily as he looked at the kids before looking at Jaster. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying, boss?”.

“Depends on what you think I’m implying, Sid.”.

“Y’know Sarna’s gonna want ‘em.”.

“No doubt, she’s a motherhen like that.” Jaster pointed out with a small smile, knwoing full what he was setting their new recruits up for.

“No, we are not doing that.” Montross chimed in as he glared at his older brother. “What we should do is exile them both completely.

“Yes, we are.” Cedric corrects happily with that tone of ‘Don’t-question-me-or-else’ that honestly creeped Jaster out. “No exile required! Exile from Death Watch is simply recruitment to our mery bunch of idiots!”.

“He’s not wrong.” Jaster added, considering they already had a few ex-Death Watch running around with them. 

“Then leave Jax with the other Vizslas.”.

“Which part of traumatized isn’t understandable for you?” Cedric asked irritably as he went to swat his brother. “We’re trying to help the boy. Not turn him into a mini version of his father. Rather you like it or not, those two are now my wards.”.

“You’re a reckless idiot.”.

“And you’re a grumpy, egostical asshole with no sense of.....”/

“That’s enough!” Jaster snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Start acting like adults before I swap you out for the twins, alright?”.

“He started it.” Cedric pointed out as he nod at his brother.

“Cedric!”.

Jaster glared at his second as the man smirked at him then walked off to collect his wards.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
